


mikleo is meme jesus

by celice (wolflegend)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/celice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>praise him, o lord of memes (based off an image my friend sent me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mikleo is meme jesus

A long long time ago there was a man. this man had made a joke, and soon, many people had copied and parodied that joke. The joke was soon known as the first "meme" soon, these "memes" were appearing everywhere, and slowly they gained the intrigue of the young seraphim Mikleo. He decided he would in fact greatest the greatest meme in history. He decided to become the meme messiah, or rather, the meme jesus. He enlisted the help of his friend Sorey to aid him on this perilous quest.

The two young men traveled for years on this terrifying quest. Wandering through such dangerous locations as, The Frightening Forest Of TFW No GF, the Perilous Pepe Marsh, and the dangerous Hall Of Cheezburger. They were worn out, but still searching for the perfect material for the ultimate meme, the pinnacle of comedy itself! Finally they realized, "Hey! Why don't we invent our own meme!" and so they wound up back at home, and set to work on their idea.

It had taken them a few days but they had finally found the perfect source for their meme. It was from a Fine Brothers Elders React video. Now they just needed to edit the screenshot and they were finished!

The duo had no clue what to put in place of the original image so they posted a poll on twitter.com asking, "What Do We Do?" with the two options being, 1: Something Gay, 2: Not So Gay. As expected, option 1 won entirely. So they put a picture of themselves. The meme got very popular and soon many people copied it. It was heralded as, "The Gayest Most Popular Meme In The World". Soon it had gotten so popular that fans of the meme started to refer to Mikleo as "Meme Jesus". He accepted the title with great honor. His dream was fulfilled. He had become Meme Jesus.


End file.
